Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an axial fan for conveying cooling air, in particular for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, comprising a hub, on which a plurality of fan blades, extending radially outward, is arranged, each of which have a trailing blade edge.
Description of the Background Art
DE 690 14 630 T2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,588, discloses an axial flow ring fan, which has a central hub, a ring-shaped shell, and a number of blades, whereby the blades extend radially between the hub and the shell. The blades, which will also be called fan blades hereinafter, are forwardly skewed in the direction of the fan rotation and have a leading edge and a trailing edge.
DE 10 2010 062 301 A1, which corresponds to US 2013/0323072, which is incorporated herein by reference, and which discloses an axial fan, which comprises a hub, on which a pressure side and a suction side, a trailing edge, and fan blades having a blade depth are arranged. Moreover, said axial fan on the pressure side of the fan blades has a hub ramp, which is inclined upwardly counter to the direction of rotation of the axial fan, as a result of which the trailing edge of the fan blades is divided into an outer region situated radially outside the hub ramp and an inner region situated radially within the hub ramp. Recesses or cutouts are present within the hub ramp to reduce the weight of the axial fan.